


Hi Helena

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Big Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Damian Wayne meets his infant sister. He is displeased with her existence.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Helena Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Hi Helena

Damian wasn’t happy. He was sitting in his room in the manor throwing knives at the door and hoping that if he just doesn’t go outside he won't have to deal with what is happening. That his family aren’t sitting downstairs with the newest Wayne just pretending it is normal to have an ex thief turn up with a baby and say it belongs here. 

He knows it isn’t that simple. He knows that the child is his father’s, and that Selina had her reasons to leave and more reasons to come back. He is also aware in some ways painfully that this isn’t the first time either a child has been dropped out of the blue. But right now he didn’t care. He was going to sit here throwing knives and try to ignore it all. 

He heard the footsteps in the hall and the knock on the door. He just threw the next knife harder. 

“Damian, I am coming in.” Dick said from outside. As the door opened Damian threw another knife hitting the wooden frame of the door just above Dick’s head. He didn’t flinch, just walked inside, closing the door behind him. “Damian you are acting like a child.” 

“So.” 

“So!” Dick looked slightly mad causing Damian to pause in his throwing, “This isn’t fair to Bruce. Come on Damian you cannot just storm up here in a rage and go all into a brooding edgy teenage mood.” 

“Look Grayson. I don’t need a lecture about being mature from you! Am I the only one who is just a bit suspicious of this. Like she disappears on the day of the wedding, then she turns up months later with the baby. Are we just supposed to go along with it without question.” 

“Look Bruce believes that Helena is his. That is all the proof I need and come on Damian you know as well as I do that the kid is his.” Dick moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed looking over at Damian. “I know you are mad, we all are. At her, at him, at the whole situation. But we are family Damian. Helena is your sister and … father would like you to come and meet her properly.” 

Damian looked up for the first time meeting Dick’s gaze, “Father is a fool if he trusts her. I won't! I don't mean the child’s birth status. I do rationally know it makes sense timewise and although father is a fool, I don't think he is so dumb to not know if the child is his. But her, I don't trust, she will leave again. She will hurt him again… she will hurt us again. ” 

“You don't have to. But you cannot take that out on your sister.” Dick put his hand on Damian’s shoulder, “She will need someone to help her in this place. Navigate the drama that is the family. Show her the ropes as it were.”

“It is three month old, Grayson. I don't think it is going to be able to be aware of what is going on let alone need help with it.”

“Not now maybe. But she will someday and then you will need to be there.”

“I didn’t ask to be a big brother.” Damian said huffing, pulling his knees up and hugging them.

“Ha. No one in this family did. But I have so many bratty younger siblings I am losing track of them.” Dick nudged Damian slightly. “Look, it's not a choice no but I really think you should come down and meet her. She is napping at the moment in the drawing room. Bruce and Seliena are having a ‘talk’ and have a lot to talk about so right now you can meet her without everyone else there.” He stood up offering his hand and pulling Damian to his feet. “Come on I will go with you.”

“Fine. It is not like I can put this off forever. May as well meet the newest spawn.” 

“That’s the spirit.”

Walking down the corridors they passed by Bruce’s office and could hear raised voices inside. “Seven months! No words Selina. I assume…”

They sped up knowing that this isn’t a conversation they should overhear.

“Ok we here” The drawing room door was slightly ajar. Across the other side under the window was a small bassinet. A light cueing coming from the direction. 

Dick walked over to the bassinet kneeling down and placing hand inside, setterling the small bundle. Damian stood by the door looking over as Dick gestured for him to come closer. 

Reluctantly he approached and looked down at the little child. She was slowly waking up and kicking her legs. Dick rubbed her belly and Helena let out a little giggle and started babbling. “Shh, there, who's a little thing. You. You are.” Dick coed.

“Control yourself Grayson.” Damian sneared, “I will hold the child now.” 

“Arr Damian are you sure that's a good idea.” 

“Hush Grayson. I won't drop her.” 

Damian reached down putting a hand under her head and another under her bottom. Lifting her up he held her up in front of himself looking at her at arm's length. Helena started to babble and kick. 

“Hello Helena Kyle, I am your half brother Damian Wayne. You are my fathers bastard by an ‘ex’ felon. I am his bastard by an assassin. All other ‘siblings’ are just adopted in by law or by simply people who hung around until they become part of the family.” 

Dick sighed, putting his head in his hands. This is not how he was hoping this would go.

“And I have three things you must know. One as a Wayne you must conduct yourself in a manner respecting this family. Two you will be expected to uphold the family business one day, both in the public and private forms. And Three, while you are part of this family you will want for absolutely nothing.” 

Dick looked up suddenly. Damian’s eyes were locked on his sister. 

“You will be doted on in every way. I will see that you get the best of everything. I will ensure that you never come to harm of any kind. And destroy any who mean harm on you. I will protect you and train you. You my sister will be smart and strong. And one day when father becomes too old to be batman I will usurp him and you will be my sidekick. You will be the greatest of all us.”

She started to fuss and Damian pulled her close, rocking her softly. “Hush now my sister. Shhhh, no crying now. Please be settled.” She quieted and started to make small happy noises. 

“Damian?” The men turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway looking happier than ether had seen him in months. He walked up to them leaning over and stoking Helena’s hair. “Thank you son. You will be a great brother.” He smiled down at him. 

“Of course I will be. I assume she isn’t walking yet but as soon as she is I will start her training. I assume I cannot set the same I was subjected to. But I will devise something appropriate for her.” Damian started to rock her in his arms, “I'm thinking an obstacle course that is more her size. Can I have permission to dig a pit in the cave for it?”

“Just don't get ahead of yourself.” He said leaning down and picking her from his arms carefully, “I am not going anywhere any time soon. So usurping me might take awhile.” 

“TT, eavesdropping is something you tell me off for doing in this house.” Damian replied, folding his arms.

“Well. I set the rules here still.” Bruce said, placing Helena back in her basket. “So do as I say and not as I do I feel applies here.”

Dick started to laugh but as Damian looked up at him to tell him off for it, he noticed that his brother seemed to be wiping tears away as from his eyes. “Oh for god's sake Grayson. I was just introducing myself to our sister.” 

Dick hugged him close, “But that was so sweet Damian. You are such a great brother. Both as a little and big bro.” 

“Father, make him release me!” Damian said, trying in vain to break the grapple. 

Bruce laughed ruffling Damian's hair. He found himself unable to stop smiling as he looked at his children. His family, some scattered, some lost. But still his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness.


End file.
